La Belle Amazone
by Spiria
Summary: Après un mois de flemmardise, chapitre 4 updaté. Mystère, tragédie familiale son les maîtres mots de cette fics désormais. Une vieille dame fait des confidences à Atem sur la jeune fille....
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tout le monde ! Je suis nouvelle sur le site et je suis carrément folle du Révolutionshipping, qu'il se passe dans l'ancienne Egypte ou à notre époque. Je suis aussi une grande adepte du Silentshipping. Voici la première fic que j'écris. Bonne lecture !

Le titre de la fic changera peut-être avec la suite de la fic.

La belle amazone 

Le pharaon Atem s'ennuyait. Les coudes nonchalamment appuyés sur son trône, il somnolait presque. Rester assis toute la journée n'était décidément pas son fort. Il aurait bien voulu partir des jours entiers à l'aventure, au lieu de rester cloîtrer sur son trône en tentant de résoudre les quelques problèmes de son peuple. Qui n'étaient d'ailleurs pas bien important, car le plus important qu'il avait eu à résoudre cette semaine était de décider à qui était la poule qui se trouvait sur la frontière des terrains des deux égyptiens (je sais pas si les Egyptiens avaient des poulaillers mais franchement sa m'arrangerait beaucoup). Car ses temps-ci il n'y avait personne pour mettre les Egyptiens en danger de mort, ou permettre au chaos de prendre le dessus sur la paix qui régner dans le pays. Le pharaon avait bien tenté de convaincre son conseiller, Simon, de bien vouloir le laisser sortir du palais mais Simon l'avait tout de suite rappelé à l'ordre. Ce qui n'avait pas plu au pharaon, qui avait piqué une colère noire et refusa pendant deux jours de sortir de sa chambre. Mais maintenant tout était revenu dans l'ordre et le pharaon revenait participer à la justice de son pays.

Un égyptien : Pharaon, fils d'Horus et de la luminosité de Râ, je te prie de me redonner ce qui met dû.

Le pharaon, perdu dans ses pensées, sursauta et regarda l'homme qui venait de lui parler avec un air d'incompréhension.

Heureusement pour lui, Simon, qui avait écouter, lui chuchota :

« Il a gagné le procès. Il vous demande la permission de récupérer le coq que son voisin lui a volé. »

Le pharaon : Ah ! Oui, bien sûr, tu peux récupérer ton coq.

L'égyptien : Merci, vôtre grandeur sérénissime. Que vôtre règne soit……

Mais il fut coupé par l'arrivée de nombreux gardes, qui essayaient de retenir une jeune fille qui gesticulait dans tout les sens en disant :

Je n'ai rien fait ! Je n'ai rien volé ! Lâchez-moi, mais lâchez-moi !

A quoi un des gardes lui répondit en lui donnant un soufflet :

Tait-toi, sale garce et incline toi devant ton pharaon !

Un des gardes la força à se mettre à genou, alors qu'elle était encore un peu assommée par le soufflet qu'elle avait reçue. On ne pouvait voir de son visage que ses yeux d'un bleu pur comme celui du Nil et ses cheveux châtain foncé car elle portait un voile.

Le pharaon ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris par cette intrusion peu commune et regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux. Ce fut sa première erreur. Les yeux de l'accusée le paralysaient, l'envoûtaient. Il se perdit dans ses pupilles bleu pendant quelques minutes qui lui sembla être des heures. Le pharaon ne reprit ses esprit que lorsque la jeune fille détourna les yeux.

Le pharaon se dit alors : Mais que s'est-il passé ?

Le pharaon n'eut pas le temps de trouver une réponse à sa question que déjà le garde, qui lui avait mit un soufflet, commença à raconter les préjudices de la jeune fille :

Cette fille a essayé de voler de la nourriture à un marchand. Il l'a prise sur le fait et ….

Mais l'accusée ne laissa pas le temps au garde de continuer :

C'est faux ! C'est le marchand qui m'a proposé de prendre de sa nourriture et qui m'a faîte accusée après. Pharaon, tu dois me croire !

Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Le garde était déjà en train de la réprimander en la fouettant :

Mais où tu te crois, pauvre garce ! Chez toi ! On s'adresse au pharaon sur un autre ton et on ne le tutoies pas. Je te préviens, si tu refais encore….

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le pharaon qui l'interrompit, fou de rage :

Et toi ! De quel droit oses-tu, insolent, fouetter une jeune fille alors qu'elle exprimait sa vision des choses. Si je ne l'ai pas reprise sur la façon dont elle m'a parlé, c'est que je n'en avais pas envie !

Le garde, gêné et confus, ne put que répondre :

Je suis désolé, mon pharaon, cela ne se reproduira plus.

Atem ne décoléra pas :

Ce n'est pas en t'excusant que tu seras laver de ta faute. Tu seras enlevé de ta fonction de garde et tu passeras dix ans dans un cachot ou tu feras des travaux forcés. Regarde dans quelle état est la jeune fille !

La jeune fille était en effet en piteux état. Elle gisait avec de grosses rayures sur le corps, conséquence de la violence du garde. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, partit pour le cachot, escorté par deux autres gardes après s'être excusé près de la jeune fille, qui avait commençait à ce réveiller. Le pharaon, qui s'était levé, l'aida à se relever.

En ce qui concerne la jeune fille, elle restera au palais le temps que je jugerai utile pour qu'elle se rétablisse.

Les prêtres et Simon, qui étaient présents, furent stupéfait par cette décision qui n'était pas dans les habitudes de leur souverain.

D'ailleurs le prêtre Seth fit entendre son opinion sur la décision d'Atem :

« Pharaon, ce n'est pas la peine de la garder ici, on peut toujours la loger autre part et… »

Le pharaon lui lança un regard glacé :

« Seth, je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, après tout je suis le pharaon et si je décide que cette jeune femme doit rester ici, elle y restera. Est-ce bien clair Seth ?

Ce dernier, voyant la détermination de son souverain, ne put que répondre :

« Oui, pharaon. »

Le pharaon voulu retirer le voile de la jeune femme, qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras, mais elle ne le lui permit pas :

« Je préfèrerai ne pas l'enlever, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

« Tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer, mais dis-moi comment t'appelle-tu ?

Fin du 1er chapitre 

Je sais, je suis sadique !

Mais qui est la jeune fille aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux châtains qui arrive a envoûter notre pharaon préféré. Mystère…

Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre ! Mais il ne sera posté avant le 2 août car je pars en vacance. Alors je vous laisse mariné ce premier chapitre.

Laissez-moi des reviews je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez. Que ce soit des critiques ou autres choses j'accepte tout. Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième chapitre : Réflexions du pharaon :

Je remercie tous ceux qui mon laisser une review. Pour répondre à Magicianlove, je vais demander pour avoir MSN alors quand je l'aurai on pourra discuter ensembles. Mais tu n'as pas une adresse e-mail ?

Quant au nom de la demoiselle aux yeux bleus, son origine restera encore mystérieuse pendant un bout de temps. Je sais, je suis sadique mais c'est fait exprès. Il faut bien qu'elle soit un minimum mystérieuse, cette fic.

Et pour répondre à Regeration Fire, j'ai mis en place ton conseil, comme tu le verras dans ce second chapitre. Bonne lecture !

Le pharaon était dans sa chambre et réfléchissait à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis que la jeune fille était arrivée. Quatre mois étaient passés. Quatre mois que la jeune fille était ici. Quatre mois pendant lequel elle avait appris à se faire respecter par les prêtres et tout son entourage. Quatre mois pendant lequel elle s'était habituée à son nouveau rythme de vie. Quatre mois que le pharaon lui demandait son prénom et qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre. Quatre mois que la jeune fille gardait son mutisme sur toutes les questions qui concernaient son origine.

Ce mutisme rendait le pharaon fou de rage. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Quelle était son origine ? Quel était son prénom ? Comment se faisait-il que cette jeune fille ait une peau aussi blanche ? D'où venait-elle ? Que faisait-elle dans cette ville ?

Atem espérait trouver une réponse à toutes ces questions grâce aux hommes qu'il avait engagé pour récolter des informations. Ceux-ci lui envoyaient un rapport tous les jours. Et pour l'instant, il n'était pas très concluant. Personne ne semblait connaître cette jeune fille à la peau d'albinos. Tout ce qu'il avait pu savoir, c'est que celle-ci avait été vue la première fois il y a une semaine, en plein cœur du marché. Tout ça était vraiment étrange et le pharaon en était vraiment intrigué. Ce qui expliquait son caractère maussade, en dehors des balades avec la jeune fille, depuis deux ou trois semaines. Le comportement du pharaon inquiétaient son conseillers et ses prêtres, qui, n'étant pas au courant des recherches de leur souverain, se demandaient se qui pouvait bien rendre le roi de si mauvaise humeur. Atem voyait bien que son entourage se faisait du souci pour moi, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de les mettre au courant de mon enquête. Seul mon meilleur ami, qui est aussi mon plus fidèle lieutenant, Jonouchi et ses hommes étaient au courant car c'est eux qui effectuaient l'enquête.

Seules les balades en forêt et autour du Nil avec la jeune fille arrivait à redonner au souverain. Atem se plaisait à longer le tour du Nil, en complimentant sa compagne sur ses yeux qu'il disait comparable aux reflets du soleil sur l'eau. Il adorait voir la jeune fille rougir sous les compliments.

Elle avait enlevé son voile. Il cachait une très grande beauté dont Atem ne se lassait pas de regarder et de complimenter. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus, un visage ovale et une chevelure brune qui lui descendait à la moitié du dos.

Le pharaon se perdait dans ses grands yeux bleus lorsqu'il la regardait en face. Il n'arrivait alors pas à comprendre le sentiment qui l'envahissait. Cela le rendait perplexe. Il ne savait pas si la jeune fille ressentait la même chose que lui et n'osait pas lui poser la question, de peur que celle-ci réponde le contraire qu'Atem attendait.

La jeune fille avait un caractère assez timide et réservé mais le pharaon et elle s'étaient entendus dès le premier jour.

Leur amitié ne cessait de se développer depuis que la jeune fille habitait au palais. Le peu de temps libre qu'il avait, il le passait avec la jeune fille, ce qui faisait enrager les prétendantes au trône, qui de faisaient jeter dehors par les servantes lorsqu'elle venait le voir pour essayer de « l'envoûter » (c'était Atem qui leur avait donné l'ordre de ne laisser entrer personne dans sa partie personnelle du palais lorsqu'il discutait avec la jeune fille) (Au fait, je n'ai peut-être pas dis que le pharaon était célibataire, que son père était mort et qu'il avait 19 ans.)

Flash Back :

En plein milieu de la matinée, alors que les pendules sonnent 11 heures, une jeune personne frappe à la porte de la partie personnelle du pharaon. Une servante vient lui ouvrir.

« Bonjour, que voulez-vous ? »

« Je voudrait dire quelque chose de très important au pharaon »

La servante se retourne, appelle son confrère qui est devant le bureau du pharaon et lui demande si le pharaon est occupé. Son confrère lui répond :

« Le souverain d'Egypte ne veut recevoir personne à moins qu'une guerre éclate dans le pays ou que l'armée des ténèbres est repris du service. En dehors de ces cas-là, le pharaon ne veut pas être dérangé »

La servante se retourne vers la jeune femme et lui demande :

« Ce que vous avez à dire au pharaon est-il un cas de force majeure ? »

« Oui c'est un cas de force majeure pour mon cœur »

« Désolé, mais ce cas là n'est pas un cas de force majeure. Revenez-le voir un autre jour »

Et la servante lui ferme le porte au nez, ce qui fait enrager la jeune femme, qui est déjà venue quatre fois au palais sans avoir pu parler à Atem. Mais elle n'à d'autre choix que de retourner chez elle bredouille. (Elle m'amuse trop cette scène, je vois trop bien la servante lui claquer la porte au nez, j'aimerais bien être à la place de la servante, pas vous ? )

Fin du Flash Back.

La jeune amie du pharaon n'était pas très coquette. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les bijoux.

Mais lors de la visite du palais, le pharaon lui avait offert un collier. Il se souvenait comme ci c'était hier de la réaction qu'elle avait eut à la vue de ce bijou d'une valeur inestimable. Il était fait en or, avec des petites perles bleues tressées par des fils d'or colorés en rose très pâles, ce qui faisait ressortir le bleu pur des perles. C'était la Grande Epouse Royale qui avait fait cadeau de ce bijou à son fils, à sa mort, en lui faisant promettre qu'il n'offrirait ce collier qu'à la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Le pharaon ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait offert le collier. Pourtant, tout au fond de son cœur, il savait qu'il avait eu raison de lui offrir. Il avait l'infime conviction que sa mère aurait été d'accord avec lui.

Ce bijou a vraiment été un grand pas entre elle et moi. Nous nous sommes sentis beaucoup plus proche après cette soirée là.

Flash Back :

C'était le soir, dans la chambre de la jeune fille mystérieuse, trois semaines après son installation au palais, elle regardait les étoiles avec un air de mélancolie. Le pharaon avait taper à la porte de la jeune fille, mais comme celle-ci ne répondait pas il entra et posa la boîte à bijou qu'il avait avec lui sur une table.

Dès qu'elle l'entendit entrer, elle se retourna et le fixa de ses yeux bleus. On pouvait y lire une question, muette, qui me demandait pourquoi il était venu la voir si tard ?

Le pharaon resta longtemps muet. Il se contenta de la regarder dans les yeux jusqu'au moment où il répondit :

« Je suis désolé de te déranger si tard mais j'ai pensé que c'était le meilleur moment de te donner un présent pour sceller notre nouvelle amitié »

« Mais je n'ai rien à te donner moi. Alors je n'accepterai pas ton cadeau, quel qu'il soit »

« Ce n'est pas un problème. C'est moi qui t'offre un cadeau aujourd'hui et j'aimerai que tu l'acceptes comme un cadeau qui te viendrait d'un ami »

Le pharaon voyait bien que la jeune fille était toujours indécise et regrettait de ne pouvoir lui donner de présent, mais elle finit par accepter.

Atem prit alors la boîte à bijou et l'ouvrit, le bijou était d'une telle splendeur , qu'il laissa la jeune fille à la peau d'albinos sans voix. Pour combler le silence qui s'était installé, le pharaon se décida à donner à la jeune fille des explications.

« C'est ma mère qui m'a donné ce collier quand elle est morte. Je peux te le mettre ? »

Voyant que la jeune fille ne répondait pas il lui demanda si elle allait bien.

Elle lui répondit :

« Oui, je vais bien, je suis seulement étonnée que tu me donnes un tel cadeau »

Le pharaon se sentit gêné (beaucoup) et embarrassé (beaucoup aussi) :

Eh bien, je t'aime beaucoup…..en amitié, bien sur, (aie aie aie, je suis en train de rougir), et je tenais beaucoup à te faire un cadeau.

Elle le regarda d'un air bizarre mais elle accepta son explication. Il lui mis donc le collier (Le pharaon le sentit à ce moment là elle portait du parfum à la rose) et comme il sentit qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule il s'en alla après lui avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Fin du Flash Back

Le pharaon venait juste de se remettre entête la scène avec le collier quand son conseiller l'appela :

« Pharaon, vous avez une réunion de la plus haute importance »

Fin du second chapitre.

L'aventure commence au troisième chapitre, alors soyez patient ? Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le premier et permet de se retrouver dans l'histoire car elle va être très complexe. Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.

P.S : Si vous voulez me laissez une review, je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques.

Spiria


	3. Chapter 3

Enfin le chapitre trois, il serait temps. J'ai était lente à l'updaté. Désolé, enfin bon j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, ça m'a fait plaisir.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre trois : Une journée pas comme les autres

Une journée comme toutes les autres venaient de se terminer pour le pharaon, une journée calme, très calme, TROP calme. Mais le pharaon voulait de l'action. Des combats, des duels pour sauver l'Egypte. Mais comme pour faire exprès de le rendre en colère les criminels d'Egypte (et dieu qu'il y en avaient) avaient sans doute décidés de prendre des vacances. Prenez cette colère et mettez y aussi les recherches sur les origines de la jeune fille qui n'avancent pas et vous avez l'état du pharaon pendant ses dernières semaines. Mais alors quand je dis que les recherches n'avancent pas, elles n'avançaient vraiment pas. Et ce n'étaient pas la jeune amie du pharaon qui allait l'aider. Tous les soirs, lorsqu'il se rendait au point de rendez-vous pour recevoir les nouvelles de la journée, son meilleur ami lui répétait toujours la même chose. D'ailleurs, soi dit en passant, cette mission commençait à exaspérer Jonouchi, car il ne trouvait jamais rien. Mais le pharaon était une tête de mule et ne voulait jamais renoncer.

Flash Back :

C'était la nuit, dans une vieille grange abandonnée, lieu de rendez-vous que le pharaon avait choisit pour recevoir les recherches sur les origines de la jeune fille sans que des oreilles indiscrètes puissent entendre des informations sur ce que le souverain d'Egypte appelait une affaire d'Etat.

« Personne ne connaît la jeune fille. Personne ne sait d'où elle vient. En gros, ce que je te dis et que je te répète tout les soirs depuis une semaine, c'est : ABANDONNES TES RECHERCHES OU DIRIGE LES DANS UNE AUTRE VILLE, CAR PERSONNE NE PEUT TE RENSEIGNER ICI »

Jonouchi s'en voulait de crier ainsi sur son meilleur ami mais il n'écoutait rien. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui remette la tête sur les épaules. Mais le beau discours de Jonouchi n'avait pas ébranlé le souverain, qui lui répondit :

« Je suis sûr, au contraire (et il lança un regard déterminé à Jonouchi) qu'il y a quelqu'un qui peut me renseigner sur elle. Cette jeune fille n'est pas apparue toute seule, quand même ! Il faut continuer les recherches et cette fois-ci, tu sonnes à toutes les portes et tu interroges TOUS, je dis bien TOUS les gens que tu vois. D'accord ? »

Jonouchi soupira. Décidément, il ne savait pas ce que Atem avait, mais il l'aimait beaucoup, cette jeune fille. D'ailleurs, lui ne l'avait jamais vu. Pour ses recherches, le pharaon lui avait donné un dessin qu'il avait fait d'elle et le meilleur ami d'Atem voulait bien reconnaître qu'elle était belle.

Fin du Flash Back.

Le pharaon était en train de se remettre en mémoire tous ses rendez-vous dans la grange quand il se rappela que si il tardait encore, il allait être en retard pour le rendez-vous qu'il avait avec la jeune fille. Et même si elle ne le lui disait pas, à chaque fois qu'il était en retard, il savait que la jeune fille lui en voulait un peu. Il se dépêcha donc d'arriver au lieu de rendez-vous. La jeune fille n'était pas encore arrivée. Il en profita donc pour planifier ce qu'il allait faire quand ils seraient ensemble. C'était la fin de la journée alors ses conseillers le laisseraient tranquille. Il était tout à ses pensées quand elle arriva. Le pharaon n'entendit pas la jeune fille sursauta de surprise lorsqu'elle lui mit ses mains devant les yeux en lui disant :

« Qui c'est ? »

Le pharaon, entrant dans le jeu de la jeune fille, lui répondit :

« Je ne sais pas…. Une nymphe ?»

« Non »

« Ah bon tu es sûre et pourtant la jeune fille qui m'a rendu visite ce matin avait bien l'air d'une nymphe »

La jeune fille enleva ses mains de ses yeux. Ses joues avaient rosies. Le pharaon, qui le remarqua, changea de sujet :

« Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui, pour ma part, je suis libre toute la soirée, c'est-à-dire, pas de réunion ennuyantes, pas d'affaires idiotes à régler. J'opterai donc pour longer le Nil pendant un moment. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Si ça ne te déranges pas, je préférerai discuter avec toi des caractéristiques des objets du Millenium, mais je préférerai en discuter dans ta chambre, nous serions plus tranquille »

Le pharaon acquiesça. Depuis quelques semaines, la jeune fille s'intéressait aux objets du Millenium. Elle avait aussi apprit à jouer à Duel de Monstre et était très douée. Le pharaon s'en rendit compte lorsqu'elle lui lança un défi. Il gagna, mais eut quelques difficultés à la battre. Le souverain fut très surpris de voir qu'elle savait jouer à ce jeu et lui demanda qui lui avait apprit.

« C'est Simon qui m'a apprit comme je le lui avais demandé. C'est un très bon professeur »

dit la jeune fille avec un air malin.

Dans la chambre du pharaon, une grande discussion se tenait. Cela faisait un moment que la jeune fille posait des questions au pharaon sur les objets du Millenium :

« Quels sont les pouvoirs du collier du Millenium ? »

« Ces pouvoirs sont très complexes. Mais il peut emprisonner les âmes »

« Un corps ne peut pas vivre sans âme. Il a donc le pouvoir de tuer les gens »

« Un corps peut survivre sans âme pendant un laps de temps assez long mais c'est comme si le corps était une coq…… »

Ce fut alors que le puzzle du Millenium se mit à briller. D'abord faiblement jusqu'à devenir un immense halo doré dans lequel le pharaon fut engloutit.

Dans sa vision le pharaon vit Jonouchi courir pour aller jusqu'à la grange. Il eut alors la certitude que Jonouchi avait une piste pour remonter aux origines de la jeune fille.

Puis la vision prit fin. Le halo doré qui entourait le pharaon se dissipa progressivement. La jeune fille allait posée une question au pharaon quand il se leva et partit sans plus d'explications pour la jeune fille.

Atem courait à travers le palais. Ses prêtres, qu'il rencontra sur le chemin, se demandèrent ce qui pouvaient bien pressé leur souverain comme ça et lui posèrent la question. Mais ce n'était pas l'heure aux bavardages. Il passa donc devant eux sans leur répondre.

Il arriva là où se trouvait Jonouchi en moins de temps qu'il m'en faut pour le dire et déboula en trombe dans le vieux bâtiment. Ce geste lui valut un regard surpris de son meilleur ami qui n'avait jamais vu le pharaon dans cet état là, lui qui était toujours si calme et posé.

« Tu as des nouvelles. Il y a quelqu'un qui connaît la jeune fille ? »

Jonouchi eut un air de malice :

« Tu as eu une vision ? Ta prédiction est juste. Je vais te conduire jusqu'à elle. Mais avant, dis moi, comment sait passé ton rendez-vous ? T'aurait-elle fait des déclarations à l'eau de ro.. ? »

Atem devient tout rouge et s'écrit, embarrassé :

« Mais non, voyons qu'est-ce –que tu t'imagines ? On est juste des amis, c'est tout, ça ne va pas plus loin »

Et Jonouchi, qui répond de manière tout à fait innocente :

« Mais oui, bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu es si profondément investis dans tes recherches. Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer alors que vous n'êtes que de simples 'amis' »

Le pharaon qui essaye de se rattraper :

« Ah, tu peux parler toi. Où en est ta relation avec Maï ?

C'est fut tour de Jonouchi de rougir et les deux compères se taquinent durant tout le trajet qui les mènent à la maison de la dame. Jonouchi le laissa devant l'entrée de la maison après lui avoir souhaité bonne chance.

Le pharaon regarda la maison plus en détails. De jolies décorations étaient sur les murs extérieurs de la maison. Elle était à étage, ce qui était rares car cela coûtait cher. La porte d'entrée était ouverte. Le pharaon allait frapper quand il entendit une voix de vieille femme s'élever de la première pièce à gauche :

« Entre, pharaon, les astres ne se trompent jamais. J'avais prévu que tu viendrais »

Le pharaon s'était avancé jusqu'à l'entrée de la chambre. La chambre en question n'était éclairée que par des bougies. La vieille dame devait être une magicienne car un rituel était tracé sur le sol et elle possédait une bibliothèque où il reconnut certains livres de magie. La vieille dame était assise sur son lit.

« Je m'appelle Rachel et comme tu peux le voir, je suis magicienne. Jonouchi, car c'est bien son nom, m'a dit que tu cherchais les origines d'une jeune fille qui se trouve être ma petite fille que je n'ai pas revu depuis au moins 5 ans. Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus mais d'après ce que j'ai pu lire dans son esprit, tu aimes beaucoup ma petite fille. Je vais te raconter son histoire ou plutôt non, nous allons remonter dans le temps. Ainsi tu pourras découvrir quelles ont été les 15 premières années de sa vie. Qu'en dis-tu, mon garçon ?»

« Très bien »

« Alors approches-toi, viens dans le rituel, c'est lui qui va nous permettre de remonter dans le temps. Mais avant je vais te dire le prénom de ma petite fille, elle s'appelle…..

Fin du troisième chapitre.

Non elle ne s'appelle pas fin du troisième chapitre. Vous saurez comment elle s'appelle au prochain chapitre et cette fois-ci c'est la vérité.

Si vous voulez me laissez une review, ne vous gênez pas, au contraire.

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.

Spiria.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde ! Comme vous le voyez, je me remet à l'écriture. Je remercie tout ceux qui suivent encore cette fic. J'ai reçu quelques critiques par rapport à ma fic, j'aimerais vraiment savoir si je me suis amélioré ou pas, pour cela mettais-moi une review. T'as vu, yamianzulove, j'ai finis par updaté, d'ailleurs c'est pas trop tôt mais ces temps ci je suis trop flemmarde. Enfin, bon je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture.

Bonne lecture !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(c'est bon j'ai mis assez de points d'exclamation) !

Le retour en arrière :

« Approches-toi, viens dans le rituel, c'est lui qui va nous permettre de remonter dans le temps. Mais avant je vais te dire le prénom de ma petite fille. Elle s'appelle Téanna et elle est la dernière descendante des puissantes guerrières amazones. »

Le pharaon fut stupéfait d'apprendre que la jeune fille qu'il hébergeait chez lui depuis trois mois était la descendante d'une légende. Car en effet, les Amazones était une légende. Personnes ne les avait jamais vu, ces puissantes guerrières qui ensorcelaient les hommes.

« Mais voyons, les Amazones n'existent pas. Plusieurs peuples ont essayés de les localisés mais aucun n'a réussit. C'est impossible ! »

La vieille dame regarda le jeune pharaon avec un air hilarant. Puis quelques secondes plus tard elle se mit à éclater de rire sous le regard perplexe du jeune homme.

« Ha ! ha ! ha ! Vous croyez vraiment que vous alliez réussir à nous retrouver. Nous ne sommes pas des légendes pour rien. As-tu entendu les rumeurs qui couraient sur la culture des Amazones ? Nous étions deux fois plus cultivés que la moitié d'entre vous et nous, au moins, nous ne déchirions pas notre pays dans des guerres sans fin qui donnaient plus de mal que de bien. »

La vieille dame avait prit un regard enflammé en prononçant ces derniers mots. Atem se sentait rougir sous son regard de braise. Il savait qu'elle faisait allusion à la terrible guerre qui avait déchirer l'Egypte quelques années plus tôt, alors que son père était au pouvoir.

« Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi Téanna est arrivé en Egypte, dans mon palais, en étant habillé comme une mendiante. »

« Au contraire, cela explique tout et tu ne te rends pas compte des enjeu. Mais j'en ai trop dit, viens avec moi dans le rituel et je te raconterai la suite de l'histoire de ma petite-fille »

Le pharaon s'approcha de la vieille personne. Aussitôt qu'il fut entré dans le rituel, il se sentit happé dans celui-ci. Un noir profond l'enveloppa et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu' il se réveilla, la première chose qu'il remarqua, c'est qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans la chambre de la grand-mère de Téanna mais au milieu de ce qui semblait être un camp. Atem crut devenir fou.

« Pinces-toi Atem, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Allez, Atem pinces-toi !!!!! »

Il allait le faire quand…

« Voyons, jeune homme un peu de retenu, ce n'est pas parce que cet endroit vous fait peur que vous êtes obligés de me pincer »

Atem faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Il n'avait pas remarqué que la vieille dame se tenait si prés de lui. Il se disait aussi qu'il devait y avoir un problème car lorsqu'il avait pincé la première peau qu'il lui tombait sous la main, il ne ressentit pas l'habituelle petite douleur qui accompagner ce geste.

« Excusez-moi, Madame. Mais pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ici ? »

« Tu as voulu savoir l'histoire de ma petite-fille alors je te le raconte à ma manière. Le rituel nous a permis de revenir en arrière. Là, nous sommes juste avant la naissance de Téanna. Mais avant cela je vais te faire un tour du camp. Avance-toi. »

Atem s'avança. Ce qu'il voyait l'intriguait beaucoup. Il faisait nuit et la lune était pleine. Un grand feu avait été allumé au milieu du camp. Il éclairait les tentes plantait tout autour. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, le camp n'était pas très grand et ne comportait qu'une dizaine de tentes. Ce fut à ce moment que la grand-mère de Teanna dit, comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées du jeune homme :

« Comme tu le remarques, à cette époque déjà nous n'étions pas bien nombreuses. Nous vivions en accord avec la nature et nous étions heureuse avec le peu que nous avions »

La vieille dame avait les larmes aux yeux en disant cela mais elle se ressaisit rapidement et se déplaça rapidement vers une des tentes.

« Cette tente était celle où je vivais dans le temps. Il faut que tu le saches, en ce temps là, j'étais la dame de la sagesse du camp. »

Elle toucha avec admiration la surface rugueuse de la tente mais son regard fut rapidement voilé par un air de tristesse.

« J'ai vécu des moments heureux et malheureux avec elle. Elle sera le témoin de la mort de ma fille lorsqu'elle mettra au monde Téanna. Et c'est à ce moment que tout commença. As-tu déjà entendu parler de la prophétie de taigiuy ? »

« Bien sûr, nos architectes ont trouvé cette prophétie écrite sur un morceau de parchemin il y a longtemps. Nous avons gardé le parchemin mais nous n'en avons jamais tenu compte. Pourquoi ? »

« Vous avez bien fait. Cette prophétie n'est pas adressée aux Egyptiens mais aux Amazones. Elle dit que lorsqu'une jeune fille naîtra à la 3ème pleine lune de l'année et qu'elle perdra sa mère à sa naissance, une vie de désolation commencera pour nous et que la grande et fabuleuse lignée des Amazones s'éteindra. Et ce qui était écrit arriva… »

« Mais c'est insensé ! Un peuple ne disparaît pas comme ça ! »

« En théorie, non, mais tu dois me croire si je te dis nous disparissions toutes les unes après les autres et même moi, je n'ai pas trouvé de solutions. C'est pour cette raison qu'un jour, le reste de la troupe me bannit. »

Atem écoutait la vieille dame attentivement. Il savait qu'elle avait du mal à raconter ces évènements. C'est pourquoi il l'écoutait sans l'interroger.

« Au moment où Téanna vient au monde, tout le monde ici ignorait que la naissance de cette jeune fille allait causer la perte des Amazones. Et puis même si nous avions été au courant je ne pense pas que nous l'aurions abandonné. Elle était si mignonne avec ses grands yeux bleus comme des lacs. J'étais tellement attendrie lorsque je l'ai prise pour la première fois dans mes bras. J'étais aussi très malheureuse d'avoir perdu ma fille pour que puisse naître ma petite-fille »

Elle avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, elle se remémorait ses souvenirs. Un immense silence se mit en place bientôt interrompue par le son d'une corne de brume. La vieille dame sembla revenir sur terre. Elle regarda Atem avec de grands yeux graves et dit :

« La naissance de ma petite-fille est annoncée…… »

Fin du chapitre.

Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Moi je trouve que c'est un peu court, je ferai le chapitre suivant un peu plus long. Est-ce que l'idée de l'histoire est mauvaise, est-ce qu'elle est mal expliqué. Et, question à 50 Euros :

A votre avis, quelles vont être les prochaines révélations que va dire la vieille dame à Atem ?

Et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.

Spiria


End file.
